toons_testingfandomcom-20200214-history
Pilot
Teaser TEASER EXT. NEW YORK CITY - AFTERNOON New York City is buzzing with cars, traffic lights and people walking on sidewalks. No one can hear the screaming of a woman until they look up in the sky to see her dangling from a rooftop. Holding her hostage is Mac Gargan, better known as '''Scorpion. '''His green tail wraps around her chest. SCORPION NOW! You all know the rules, right? I need cash and I need it fast. If none of you decide to ablige, I will let gravity do the rest of the work. HOSTAGE Let me go! Please! SCORPION Not a chance. Now prepare to die. CIVILIAN #1 My god... From below, the civilians watch in horror. Police arrive but they are unable to assist due to the hostage situation. SCORPION Thirty more seconds. Suddenly, a figure in red and blue swings into Scorpion, pushing him forward. The hostage drops, screaming as she seemingly falls to her death. SCORPION Spider-Man? I've heard about you before. A hero? No. An idiot? Very much so. Spider-Man starts free falling down from the building. Catching up to the girl, he webs her close and holds onto her tight. He casts a web hooking onto the rooftop saving them from their fall. They gradually make it to the ground. Spider-Man releases the girl, casts another web, then shoots off the ground and onto the rooftop. SPIDER-MAN Give it up, Gargan. There's no where to run. No way you ''can ''run. Scorpion whips his tail at Spider-Man, but Spider-Man leaps backwards, catches the tail with his feet and pulls him forwards. Spider-Man leaps up into the air, casts a web down on Scorpion and lands right on top of him. Spider-Man punches him right in the face and stands up. SPIDER-MAN Just another failed Oscorp related science experiment... again. Spider-Man swings away as the camera adjusts to a cell phone. The cell phone records him in the air, swinging from building to building. EXT. CAFE - AFTERNOON In a cafe in the middle of New York City, two men sit down at a table. The two men are NICK FURY and PHIL COULSON. NICK FURY And why the hell did you call me down here? PHIL COULSON (smirks) Relax, it's Sunday afternoon. I got you a latte. NICK FURY No, seriously... we're on a busy schedule. PHIL COULSON I've got something to show you. It's not on the current matter that we're dealing with, but I thought you might be interested in it. Phil Coulson hands Fury his cell phone with a recording of the fight on the rooftop. NICK FURY And why are you showing me this? PHIL COULSON It's Spider-Man. SHIELD hasn't really looked into him yet... Maybe make him one of ours- a substitute for the Avengers, perhaps? NICK FURY We have all the Avengers we need, Coulson. PHIL COULSON Okay, but that's not the point. We can take him in, renew his fighting techniques and skills. NICK FURY And take him in as a soldier? For what? PHIL COULSON The more we have on our side the better, Fury. NICK FURY What if he's already on our side? PHIL COULSON We can't trust him yet, not until he's officially confirmed by SHIELD.